A Love as Strong as Stone
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Naruto is an artist that can create many beautiful pieces of art weather they be paintings or statues. But there is one problem, he sees the flaws in humans and can not find true love because he sees flaws in women. What is he to do when he can't find the perfect woman for him to love and hold? Why, create one of course!
1. Wanting Perfection

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha, it was one of the sunniest places in the world, next to Suna of course though unlike Suna, it had trees to help block out most of the sunlight. In the lavish home of Naruto Uzumaki you could hear guitar music being played in the basement so to speak as it carefully made its ways through the doors and through the entire house. The house was a simple home to be honest, it was three floors though nothing totally grand about it on the outside, it was what was inside that would make you go awe.

Naruto, is an artist so to speak. He had learned how to do many things over the years using the creativity of his mind to create beautiful things. He's painted wonderful paintings, created beautiful statues from ivory and even marble. He's learned to be very good with his hands so to speak, though in his spare time he's learned how to play instruments if he's gone into a creative block.

And today was one of those moments.

Standing in his basement is a tall young adult in an orange t-shirt and black shorts. His blonde spiky hair as usual is standing upright as he played. His blue eyes shining as he played and sang along to the lyrics of his one of many favourite songs. His fingers just seemed to glide over the strings of the guitar, sweat started to glisten on his pale coloured skin and over the weird whisker marks on his cheeks.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

Naruto just couldn't believe that he was having such a hard time with this block. Maybe it was because his friends kept trying to set him up with someone. Sure, he had trouble finding the one for him because of his expectations in people… hell, it was surprising that his friends Sasuke and Sakura dealt with him and his whole ideal of 'perfection' and not liking any 'flaws' in anyone or anything around him. Though he didn't have to deal with Sakura trying to flirt with him since he, was not her type and not to mention… she was already with Sasuke. To him though, that was a plus since… her breasts were far too small for him and that, was her flaw… plus her anger issues.

_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now_

_'What is with people not liking that I hate flaws? There is such thing as perfection and I can prove that. I'm able to create perfection no matter what!'_ thought the blonde as he strummed the guitars, he was able to play the songs and sing along to them perfectly, all he had to do was listen to them a few times to make sure that his creative mind got the idea of how the song worked.

_He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it, she don't care_

This song in fact made him think of the flaws in women… there are some women that only love a man for his money… to him that was a great flaw. Love was something perfect, perfection was something that could be achieved and he would prove that… Yet, there just wasn't the perfect women out there yet… No matter how much he tried he just couldn't find the one for him and it troubled him a great deal.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Throwing his head back before rolling it from one shoulder to the other, Naruto felt himself stressing a little bit… Perhaps his block was from the idea that his friends were trying to set him up tonight, something that he had been dreading for weeks now. That stress could have caused him problems with his work, though at least art was just a hobby that did help him pay for some of his things. He did have another job after all, the main job that helped pay for his home… He owned a shrine that was… oddly enough dedicated to the Love Goddess Aphrodite… It was part of some kind of cultural festival or visual thing… whatever it is really he couldn't remember.

_Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

To be honest it was something that his mentor had suggested. He had said how other villages had other cultures around them, so why not add some kind of Greek Culture to Konoha? Other people had loved the idea and to be honest, so did Naruto. He had offered to be the shrine keeper and many people came to pay their blessings for the love that they had received or something along the lines.

_Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Though, Naruto never found the one for him no matter how much he had prayed to the goddess… His love never came to him but he still enjoyed the work that he did do for others. Just because he had his own desire for women, doesn't mean that he should judge other people for what they want in their own version of a perfect match… Sort of how like how Sasuke liked girls with long hair… though accepted the fact that Sakura had to cut her hair at some point because someone had tried to rip most of her hair off and… well, it worked. As for Sakura and her taste… well, he figured that she just liked the weird emo guys.

_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

As for Naruto, he wanted perfection… nothing else would be good enough for him. He had seen nothing but perfection and imperfection all his life and imperfections… they made him sick to his stomach. That was the only thing he wanted and nothing would ever change his ways of thinking about it. How else do you think he was able to make so much money on his art? Because they were perfect and nothing more and nothing less.

_He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated but most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

Though maybe there was no such thing as a perfect woman… Perhaps it would be best that he never dated or got married. If it was this hard for him to even find the perfect woman, what was the point in dating in the first place? Maybe when he saw his friends tonight, he would just tell them straight out that he was done with the dating scene, nothing would ever be perfect for him and there was no point in them trying anymore… it was just pointless… and he knew it and hoped that they would accept it.

_She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now_

Yes, that would be what he'd do. After he was done this song and ate his ramen, he would head out and go to meet his friends like he was supposed to and make sure that he told them straight out that it was pointless in their quest for them to find him a woman. He was done with trying to date anyone if he would just notice their flaws and end it once and for all. He would just dedicated himself to his art and his job, nothing more and nothing less.

_He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

He wants to forget about all the pain that he had to go through in trying to find the perfect woman for him. After all, it had brought him nothing but pain… literally… All the women that he had met up with all slapped him when he would point out their flaws and how much it annoyed him for it to be pretty much just pointing itself out for the whole to see. He almost wanted to rub his cheek just thinking about the pain.

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Shaking his head, Naruto just looked back down at his guitar as he strummed away at the strings. Just wanting to forget already though knew that no matter what he would never be able to forget about the pain that would go through his body. Both in his heart and his body… Letting out a soft sigh when he no longer had to sing a verse, the young man looked around at the art that surrounded them… All of them, filled with nothing but perfection. There was just no way that he could live like this… there had to be a perfect world and if his art could be the only solution then so be it but damn it…. He wanted everything else to be perfect for him as well.

_Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Letting out a soft chuckle, Naruto went back to the song that was at hand. In a way, it did match how he felt. He no longer wanted to be in love, he didn't want to love anyone… The only love that he himself wanted, was from his artwork. Nothing more and nothing less…. If only there had been a way for him find the perfect woman but sadly, there was no such thing and he would have to accept that right now. It was better that he learned that he could never be happy with flaws…

_Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Hell, it had always surprised him that Sasuke and Sakura could be so in love even with all of their flaws. Though maybe it was because Sasuke and Sakura didn't have such high expectations for people like himself… It would be a little confusing for the time being though… then again maybe he would never find out what it was that caused him so much distress about love…

_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Biting his lip for a brief moment, Naruto tried to keep himself from throwing his guitar from all of this stress. Over thinking would always cause this reaction from him though he knew that he couldn't do that or he'd have to replace another guitar and he couldn't keep doing that… After all, money didn't grow on trees. Breathing deeply, the young man tried to get back into the song, hoping that would help him to relax and calm down… At least, he hoped that would work for him this time.

_To the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down_

Tapping his foot to the beat, the young man closed is blue eyes as he felt a little more at peace with his resolution. He would never fall in love, never get married or anything of the sort. There was just no point in trying any of that in the first place or he'd live the rest of his life unhappy knowing that he had dated or married someone with a flaw that would always make him sick to his stomach. That was something that he never wanted to deal with… In fact, Naruto shuddered at the thought of it.

_We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

In fact, he would end up breaking that poor woman's heart if he dated her and married her, only to tell her later on that he was only with her because he wanted to be with someone and she had only been around at the time. After all, he wanted to be with someone at the very least though… sadly he couldn't do that. He would not use someone just because he wanted to be with someone that badly… That was just far too harsh for him to do and it hurt him to even do it…

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire, know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one_

Opening his eyes for a brief moment he could already picture the woman's face… she would have a look of hurt and betrayal on her face knowing that he had only been using her for his own personal gain. Sure, some men do that to a woman but he could never do that to anyone to be honest. Shaking his head, the young man wanted to rub his face, just wanted to do something so he could do something or anything to get that kind of emotion off of his mind…

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_'After all, I don't want to be in love… Not like that…'_ thought Naruto as he felt himself starting to relax a little more. His nerves could no longer be feel as frazzled anymore. In fact, he felt great… he started to feel better after all the time and pain that he had pushed himself to this kind of level of torment but now… he felt a little better because of his choice… He would never allow it to happen for him to love someone with… flaw or flaws.

_Feel the beat now_  
_ If you got nothing left_  
_ Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_ I don't wanna be in love_

Smirking to himself, Naruto was happy that he had finally made the choice. Looking out the window of his basement, the young man would be happy when the song was done, was when he would have to leave and meet with his friends before he would end up being late… At least he was never late, so they could never be upset with him, for now though he would just have to deal with the fact that he could, or couldn't be late but had a weird feeling that there would be something coming for him… Just wasn't sure what it was as of yet.

_Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Chuckling, Naruto closed his eyes once again as he pictured something in his mind. He felt like he could almost picture another woman… something that was perfect or that could be perfect. Yes, that was something that would be perfect… someone who would look perfect, someone who could be perfect and only be perfect. That was something that he really could enjoy though he didn't think, or believe that it could be possible for it to be real.

_Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_'After all, there is no perfect woman out there… I've looked…'_ Chuckling to himself, the young man started to look back up and stared at his ceiling. Maybe he could make a starry ceiling for the ceiling in his basement. That would be beautiful to be honest, something that he could enjoy when he would stay in the basement. Sighing softly, Naruto knew that he spent far too much time in his basement trying to figure out what he could do for his next big project.

_Now you know what to do  
So come on feeling good_

Once the song was done, Naruto inhaled softly and set the guitar back on its stand as he started to make his way up the stairs and turned off his stereo on his way up, he wouldn't have enough time to make something to eat though he would have enough time to at least buy something to eat on his way to meet up with his friends. Rubbing his face, the young man stretched his arms above his head as he wondered what he could do…

Maybe while he was out he would get some kind of idea on what his next big project would be, oh the idea on what he could make would make him so happy but knew that he would have to be careful so he would be able to get the idea he needed for the project… To be honest, he wanted to make another ivory statue this time… That would be nice, though he would have to see if he can even get that this time… Yes, a nice ivory statue…

A statue of what, he wasn't sure though he just hoped that he would be able to do it. After all, his hands can only do so much and a statue, depending on what it was would take him days, weeks, months… to complete. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man walked out of his front door after grabbing his keys and started to head to his car. Yes, he would have to think carefully, after all art was something that could never be rushed, not ever. Yes… he would be able to do anything in his art though for now… he had some friends to meet up with.


	2. Perfection Possible?

Naruto sighed softly. He had managed to meet up with his friends but damn it… they had managed to set him up with someone out of the blue once again. There was no way of knowing who this chick was though he had a feeling that she was going to be far from perfect and there was no way that he was going to enjoy himself. There was just something that he didn't want to deal with and it was blind dates. Oh how much he would rather stay in his basement and work on something else rather than being out here talking to a girl he doesn't even know… nor, did he want to know her.

Looking around, the young man wondered who it would be that would want to meet him. Or at least who Sasuke and Sakura had set up for him. This whole thing was stupid though he knew that this was gonna happen no matter if he liked it or not. There was just nothing more that he could do though, nothing came to mind as to how long it'll take until they would give up with trying to set him up right now.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice, causing Naruto to look and stare in shock. There stood a girl, her hair was short, boobs really small to the point of her being really flat… She was tall, and… was that slight hair on her upper lip? Oh hell no! "My name is Miyoko. It's so nice to meet you! You know, when your friend emailed me, I didn't think you'd be THIS handsome!"

_'If only you were pretty… no, perfect! I'll get them back for this…'_ thought Naruto before he made a gesture for Miyoko to sit down. "My name is Naruto… You order first, I haven't decided yet." He calmly said, trying to keep his calm though to be honest, he was fuming deep down. Having to deal with this just pissed him off and it disgusted him to no end.

To be honest, while she was trying to order her food, the young man couldn't help but notice that… she just wouldn't shut the hell up! It was horrible, it was as if she had an off switch but it had been broken and never repaired. How the hell was he supposed to get through a single day like this if he did end up dating her? There was no way that this could work at all, fuck, he was just trying to be nice by not pointing out how annoying she is and trust him on this it was hard as hell not to point it out.

Letting out a soft sigh, he looked up at the waiter when he arrived as he said "some ramen and your strongest drink… please." The waiter stared at him with confusion for a second before nodding and took Miyoko's order as well. She ordered a simple salad saying that she had to watch her figure. To be honest, what figure? She was stick thin and had no damn curves to speak of at all! How the hell was she supposed to watch her weight if she had NOTHING to lose in the first place? Damn it, this woman made no sense to him at all and it only made him all the more angry to be honest.

"Sasuke tells me that you own a shrine of some sort…" Miyoko asked with a bright smile on her face. Well, at least she is starting to ask him some questions though it just could not distract him from how she looked right now. All he could do was nod to her, answering simple questions, really it was as if she was trying to learn his life story or something at this rate. Didn't she know what questions to ask and what not to ask? Hell, she even asked him how many children he would be hoping to have… that was pretty much where he drew the line and that was something that he never wanted to disgusts ever.

"Look, I rather not answer some of these questions. They are pretty personal to be honest Miyoko. Can we just eat our meal in peace?" Naruto said with a soft sigh, not wanting to deal with her right now but to enjoy his meal in silence right now. Or at least, he had hoped that would be the case. Miyoko nodded as they waited for their food to arrive. The time of silence from her was bliss, something that he rather enjoyed other than the music that played out behind him or at least that played around him and the… woman…

The time of silence was rather enjoyable, it was something that he's wanted for a while and now that he could hear himself think again, he was starting to wonder what he should to do Sasuke and Sakura for setting him up with this woman. Oh how he wanted to do some horrible things to them for this kind of set up… At least the other girls that they had set up were beautiful but this?! This was just adding salt to injury to be honest.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could have dessert, what do you think?" asked Miyoko.

_'And there goes the silence… thought it would last longer. Does she like to hear herself think or what?'_ thought Naruto with a frown on his face. He had hoped that she would have stayed quite for the rest of the meal but nope, that wasn't happening and that just pissed him off. Eye twitching, he looked over at a waiter saying "can I have my food to go please." The waiter nodded and walked off, causing Naruto to turn to Miyoko and sigh softly. "Look, I don't think this is going to work out. You are just not my type, I'm sorry." With that, he pushed himself up and started to make his way to the cashier so he could pay for his meal.

After paying for the bill, Naruto reached for his phone and angrily dialed Sasuke. Oh how he was going to get an ear full… Oh yes, he was going to make sure that his 'friend' was going to get something that he would never forget… Though, before he knew it, he could easily hear Sasuke's ring for him. Blinking in surprise, he looked out the window and saw that Sasuke, a man with black hair spiked in the back with two frames framing the sides of his face sat. He wore a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He sat with a woman with short pink hair and wore a fancy red Chinese dress with just a single side split on the side.

Growling, Naruto marched out of the restaurant and made his way over toward the couple and stood next to their table. Sasuke looked up as he said "hey Naruto, how was your date?"

"Date…? _Date?!_ What the fuck Sasuke, that woman was uglier than sin!" shouted Naruto before punching Sasuke in the face, just wanting to let out some steam for everything that he had to go through because of that… that woman! Did she even count as a woman!? There was no way of knowing for sure and he wasn't going to find out at all.

"What are you talking about? Her picture showed her to be very attractive…" Sasuke said before standing up and rubbing his face. Thanks to all those classes, Naruto had some very good strength even though it didn't look like he did. Holding Sasuke by his shirt, he shoved Sasuke's face against the glass to show him what he was talking about. "Oh… Naruto, in my defence, her profile picture made her very attractive…"

"Her profile?! Did it hurt you to meet her first damn it!?" shouted Naruto before tossing him to the ground. Sakura went to grab Naruto but his glare stopped him. She wasn't normally someone to get scared of, though for Naruto at this moment, she was terrified because she had never seen him this angry before in her entire life.

Groaning, Sasuke looked up at his friend as he said "come on Naruto. Sure, she isn't that good looking but you could at least try to look at her soul instead of her outside appearance." Naruto's left eye started to twitch. How was it that no matter what, he just couldn't get the hint that there was no way that he could see a person from the inside like that. He only cared about the outer appearance of someone, for someone to be perfect… That was the only way he could ever be happy.

Breathing softly, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he said "the only thing I could ever love, is perfection Sasuke. I've mentioned this time and time again. You just haven't been listening to me at all have you!?" This was something that they have fought about a few times in the past. No matter what, it just didn't get through Sasuke's head, there was no way that he could ever change his mind about anything. Perfection, was the key to happiness and that was how he was going to have it.

"Naruto, you can't live like this. You won't be able to find the perfect woman…" Sasuke said, hoping that he could get his friend to calm down.

Sadly, it only made the young man all the madder at the black haired man. It seemed that no matter what, this was only going to piss off the blonde and it was only growing in rage. "Just shut up Sasuke, just shut up and stop trying to set me up with women that won't ever be perfect enough! The girls that you find will never be perfect enough for me and you just have to accept that Sasuke!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he threw a punch at Naruto, slamming his fist against the blonde's left cheek sending him to the ground. Groaning in pain, Naruto looked up, his blue eyes narrowed into slits as he wondered why Sasuke was so against him and his whole idea of 'perfection'. Jumping up onto his feet, the young man turned to his friend as he said "okay Sasuke, this is what is going to happen. You will stop setting me up with women… completely. And I shall live my life the way I want it to be lived!"

"But Naruto… you can't just keep living like that. You keep yourself locked into your home all the time and that is just no way to live!" Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

"I don't care! I prefer to be indoors and going to bring my works of art or playing my music. That is how I want to live my life and nothing shall ever change that. Understand?" Naruto glared, his eyes narrowed and so burning hot that it would have burned a hole through the raven haired man's skull… or worse, his whole body would have been nothing but ash.

"Naruto… there is no such thing as a perfect woman. So why keep doing this to yourself in the first place?" asked Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"No such thing?! There is such thing as a perfect woman and I don't know how long it'll take but I'll find her if I have to! Nothing will stop me and I just know that when the time for Aphrodite's festival arrives, I shall have my woman!" shouted Naruto before he started to walk away, his anger only increasing the longer he stayed near his friends.

"Naruto! There is no such thing as a perfect woman, it isn't like you could just create a woman for yourself! Naruto!" Sasuke kept yelling at him, though Naruto wasn't listening to anything else that the man had said. In fact, the only thing that he had heard was one little phrase and it got him to thinking… What if, it was possible? There had to be some way… he got an idea.

* * *

Once he got home, Naruto went to his master bathroom and started to have a shower. He wanted to scrub his skin clean from that woman touching him. At least, he thinks she touched him… Either way, it disgusted him that he had been set up with that woman. Shuddering, the young man grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his spiky locks, sometimes showers made him feel a little better, though he just hoped that it would help him this time. So far, it was helping him to relax a little.

Though he couldn't help but think about Sasuke's words. It was true, there was no perfect woman out there and that just pissed him off. He wanted a woman in his life, someone that would love him no matter his expectations and yet, there was no such thing as that for him. Closing his eyes, the young man let out a soft sigh…

Would he had to spend the rest of his life alone or was there more out there than having a woman out there for him that may not even have been born at all? There were so many things that he wanted but yet, he knew that it would be rather hard for him to search if she did somehow exists out there. Grabbing his orange scented body wash, the young man started to wash himself, scrubbing his body until his skin turned red.

Okay, sure he had taken out a lot of anger out on Sasuke but come on. The guy had been doing this for a while now and it was only pissing off the blonde and now, he just went over the bowl so to speak. His bowl of patience had finally over filled and he could no longer handle it.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man placed his hands on the wall of his shower as he let the water run down his back. He just wanted all of this to go away… He just wanted it all to go away and never allow this kind of pain to enter his mind or soul ever again. The idea… the idea of being forever alone bothered him, it frightened him but he knew that he could not allow this to happen to him. Leaning his head back, the young man closed his eyes as the hot water hit his face, it was like a gentle rain drizzle and it made him feel a little better.

"How am I always so alone…?" he whispered softly before opening his eyes a little, just tiredly staring at the water as it hit his face. He had let Sasuke's words affect him more than he had wanted and now… he would be paying for the price.

Shaking his head, the young man got out of the shower after turning off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking at his reflection, Naruto shrugged for a moment, he could see a bruise starting to for though at the moment he didn't really give a damn. It'll heal at some point and he would accept it on his face for now. Making his way to his work studio, the young man looked around, it seemed that his giant block of ivory. It must have arrived while he was out, damn that was fast.

Shrugging to himself, the young man made his way over to his work desk and sat down, happy that he didn't have to worry about someone walking in on him right now. That was something that he never had to worry about and when someone would come to his home it was normally when he was out and it made him wonder if they knew if he was gone when they would deliver it to him.

Shaking his head, the young man looked down at his desk and saw some scraps of paper with designs that he never really bothered to use. It was parts of the human body that he had been planning to use for the statue but ended up not using them because they wouldn't work for the idea in his mind that he had wanted to create. Blinking slowly at the paper, Sasuke's words started to appear within his mind once again.

_It isn't like you could just create a woman for yourself!_

Frowning a little, the young man couldn't help but wonder… he couldn't help but think about it though it was something that did have him curious about the whole thing. Create his own woman for himself? Hm… that was something that may have given himself an idea and now, all he had to do was think on what more he could do… Hm… it did give him an idea as to what it was that was starting to float through his mind. Looking back down at the old paper drawings for statues that he never finished or ever bothered to use, he smirked a little.

Reaching over, he grabbed a fresh piece of paper and started to draw out something that had been floating in his mind for a little while. Some lines here… some curving here and there. Some nice shading that he could use to help make this a little more… Though the real question, is would this make him feel better to see that there was still perfection for human kind? It was something that bothered him to know that there would never be something that would never be as perfect as this work of art.

Smirking a little, he started to work a little more, he wanted to make sure that the drawing was perfect, it would be the most perfect thing he will have ever created in his entire life. Though, this statue… it would be for him to enjoy and him alone. Letting out a soft sigh of content, he looked at the drawing after he had finished it. To be honest, it was a simple drawing though, to him it would be an even better statue once it was done. What should he name the statue anyway?

Letting out a soft and gentle smile, he whispered "Hinata…"


	3. Working on Perfection

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been working on the statue for. All he knew, was that he had never felt so alive before. It was as if he was creating some kind of life, it wasn't just something to see perfection, but it was something that could perfect perfection. This was going to be his best work in his entire life, and he would be the only thing that could really appreciate this kind of work. Looking up at the statue, the young man was rather curious as to how far he had gotten with the statue…

Hinata… so far he had only gotten the shoulders done and part of her head… To be honest, he had hoped that he had gotten more done on her… Though, he didn't think that it had been very long… Shrugging, he reached out and gently cupped Hinata's face in his palm as he gave her a soft and caring smile. "Hinata, you shall be perfect when you're done. You shall be the perfect woman, someone that any man would die for…"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man moved away from the statue and made his way over to the bathroom so he could have a shower. He needed a good wash, not to mention he needed to unwind a bit. It just felt like this was something that made him feel so much better. Though, after the statue was done, what would he end up doing with it? Maybe place it in his room though… could he even lift something that heavy on his own? Inhaling deeply, the young man turned on the water before he started to strip down and walk into the shower.

There was something else that he was forgetting about. He was sure of it though he just wasn't sure what it was that he was forgetting. _'Hm, what the hell am I forgetting? There is just something that I am forgetting, though I just cannot be sure. Maybe I wrote it on my calendar…'_

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he would have to get himself to relax about the whole thing. He had to be careful, after all, he had better things that he had to do, and that statue was one of them. There would be nothing that would stop him from getting that statue finished, not even what it was that was causing him to believe that he was forgetting something. Shrugging to himself, the young man started to wash his hair of all the dust that had been created from a few days' worth of chipping away at the block of ivory…

Yawning against the back of his hand, Naruto wondered how long it would take him to finish the statue, to be honest, he hoped that it would be soon. He wanted to see the perfection of his work of art soon, and just the waiting itself was driving him nuts. Pressing his hands against the walls of the shower, Naruto took a deep breath as he said "I hope that it will be finished soon, I don't want to wait anymore…" He chuckled softly to himself before he managed to wash all of the shampoo out of his hair and made his way to shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Staring at his reflection, the young man noticed that his eyes had slight dark circles under it due to lack of sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep very well due to trying to plan the statue perfectly, he wanted to make sure that he had every curve planned out, he didn't want one thing out of place or nothing that would cause the statue to be flawed. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man could picture it himself already, the statue being finished, him gazing upon Hinata's perfect form as it had finished and remained with him forever…

Opening his eyes once again, Naruto could swear that he could still picture the statue… Shaking his head, the young man started to walk away, hoping that he would be able to enjoy himself once again. The only thing that he really wanted to do though was to keep working on the statue, it just made him feel like he was compelled to complete the statue… How was it that no matter what, he just couldn't get the idea to finish it out of his mind? It just didn't make sense to him… Oh well, he could always just have a nap then go back to the statue, then after that he would try to think on what it was that he would have to do to make up for what it was that he had forgotten.

Maybe it was just the idea of finally being able to do what he had never thought was possible. To 'create' a perfect woman. Even though he knew that there was really no such thing as a perfect woman, it made him feel better that he himself, with his own two hands could create something like that. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man figured that a nap would maybe clear up his thoughts right now.

Making his way to his bedroom, he changed into a muscle shirt and some flannel pants hoping that it would give him some kind of comfort while he went to sleep. Though, sadly for him even in his own dreams, he was only seeing Hinata in all of her perfect glory… Her body full of curves that anyone would dream of having, long flowing hair that would blow in the smallest of breezes. Skin smooth as the finest silk… how was it that he could see all of this just from a dream, and yet believe it to be real at the same time? He had no idea, though he hoped that one day, that it could become a reality…

_Naruto… I can be real… you just have to believe in her…_ said a voice in his dream, causing Naruto to stare in shock and confusion… what was this? Who was speaking to him in the first place? _Just believe Naruto… believe in her and your wish shall be granted…_

* * *

Groaning, Naruto heard someone banging on his door. Blinking slowly, the young man slowly pushed himself off of the couch before making his way toward the front door. Whatever it was, it had better be damn important for them to dare to wake him up. They were going to get a good yelling at if they dared to disturb him at this time in the morning. There was no way that anyone would dare to… oh wait, they would or else no one would even be knocking at his damn door!

Opening the door, the young man glared at two people who were knocking at his door. It was two people who he didn't think that he would ever see again. To be honest, after what he pulled last time he didn't think he would see them because of the stunt that they had pulled and of course him beating the shit outta him. "Sasuke… Sakura… what do you two want this early in the morning?" Naruto demanded of them. To be honest, he didn't know why they would be bothering him this early, right now he just wanted to go back to sleep and work on Hinata again in a few hours or so. What could be so important that they would bother to bother him at this time of day?

Sasuke didn't look to bad since he had beaten the shit out of him or was it just a simple punch? He didn't remember anymore. The only thing he knew was that he had been really mad when they set him up with that ugly woman. "Have you forgotten Naruto? You have the Festival of Aphrodite next week." Huh? What did they… oh right… That was something that he had forgotten, he was supposed to have started to set up for the festival a while ago but he hadn't even started getting it set up…

Inhaling softly, the young man rubbed his face as he tried to get himself to calm down. So they did have a good reason to wake him up even though he didn't want to have been woken up this early in the morning and of course this prevented him from working on Hinata longer… Rubbing his face, he looked over at the two as he said "give me a minute to get dressed. Meet me by the shrine." With that, Naruto walked into the house and went to go get himself dressed for the day.

Though sadly, Naruto didn't want any of this… he didn't want to be bothered but sadly, he also didn't like to let any of the love birds down either. So many people depended on this because it gave them all hope for their love lives. Sadly, it never did that for himself since so far he hadn't had a chance to get his own love life. Just thinking that he would never have the kind of love that Sasuke and Sakura would have, it almost made him jealous but… sadly he knew that he could never find the kind of love that they had. But, he could easily make a love like that…

Smirking to himself, Naruto knew that his friends would think him to be mad, but at the moment he didn't care. Breathing deeply, he changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He was ready for the day and he was going to make his way over to the shrine to help Sasuke and Sakura set up the shrine.

"So Naruto, what do you plan to have this time?" asked Sakura.

"The same as usual… The offerings to Aphrodite, the prayer shrine to her some games here and there to show the strength of someone's love for the other. Then the paper fortunes of how much luck or love they would have for their lives." Naruto said with a slight shrug. It would be rather interesting just how much people had seemed to love the shrine after all these years. If they needed something new then he would add it. Maybe some food that would be rather romantic for everyone as well.

Nodding to himself, the young man started to get to work on the shrine. Of course, there was also a lot of cleaning since he had forgotten to do that for the last few days or so. It was difficult for him to clean everything but so long as everything was done before the festival then everything should work out in the end. Inhaling softly, the young man went to the shed and grabbed the broom and dustpan. He would have to get a lot of things done before he completed to set things up. At least, eh hoped that with Sasuke and Sakura helping him that they would get it done in time, at least he hoped that would be the case.

Breathing softly, Naruto started to sweep, his mind going into deep thought about the statue… About Hinata… He still had so much work to do but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he would even get it done in the first place. Should he still add in a dress or should he just keep her naked? Oh, maybe a nice one sleeved dress would work, he couldn't really be sure of it yet, though he still had some planning to do about the whole thing before the statue was done. There was no way that he was going to restart the entire statue…

Letting out a soft smile, the young man knew that it would be rather odd for him to be in love with a statue but… he couldn't help it. He just felt something and it just felt like this was the right thing to do. It was as if something was telling him to have the statue done by the festival… Closing his eyes, Naruto knew, that this had to be fate, destiny… whatever it was, he was just happy at this moment, he was happy to know that he was doing something that for once, just felt so right to him.

* * *

After a few hours, Naruto didn't really get much work finished, but at least the cleaning was done. The only thing they mostly got done was setting up the booth for the fortunes. That was pretty much it… but at least they had a good deal of stuff done. At the rate they were going, they would have everything done by the time of the festival. Smiling happily, the young man made his way to his studio before making his way over to the statue of the woman that he wanted to complete her… he wanted everything to be done and over with.

Breathing softly, he looked at Hinata, thinking it over as to what more he could add to the plans. Hm… yeah, maybe he will go for the one shouldered dress. Smiling happily to himself, he grabbed his chisel and started to get to work. He started to work on her face a little more, wanting to add her eyes, the curves of her cheeks, her lips… Everything, everything about her will and shall be perfect.

Her lips even looked perfect to him already, something that made him want to kiss her already and she wasn't even done yet. Giving a soft smile, he placed his head on her forehead as he whispered "oh Hinata… I wish you could be real. You're not even done yet and yet, I'm starting to hope and pray that you were a real woman." Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man went back to work.

Her shoulders were coming along as well, he added the small bump for the sleeve of her dress. Now all he had to do was think if it should be a flowing dress or just a short one… Oh so many choices that he wasn't sure if it would work yet. Shaking his head, the young man thought that maybe it would be best to just focus on what he was working on now. Right now, he just wanted to work around her shoulders and a bit below her chest. So long as that was done, then he would feel better, he may even have this statue completed by the festival.

Carefully, he started to work around the bust line. He didn't want her to be too small, but at the same time he also didn't want her to be too big either. Oh man, if his master was still around he would have loved this statue as well, though maybe not as much as himself that would be a bit of an understatement.

He had a good idea of how big to make them… He would start out with a bigger size and slowly, make them smaller until he found a size that would work for him. It would take a big longer to think about it but at the very least, it would work for him in the long run. Smiling to himself, he carefully started to get to work once again. The only thing that mattered to him, was to make sure that no one bothered him again. He also hoped that within this week that he would be able to get a full amount of sleep that was one thing that he wanted right now. Nothing bothered him more than when people would wake him up from his sleep.

Moving away for a moment, Naruto took a look at her chest… she was fairly big though at the same time she wasn't small either. Smiling happily, he stuck with that size for her and started to get to work around her torso. He hummed softly to himself, pouring his love and devotion into this statue. He almost swore that he could feel something coming from the statue of Hinata, though he just couldn't really be sure if that was really something he could feel, or if it was all in his thoughts.

Breathing deeply, Naruto looked up as he wondered… if Hinata was alive… if she could be a real person what she would think about him in the first place. It just didn't make sense to him but then again, nothing made senses. After all, he was someone that could not love or accept the flaws of people that would come around him. It was rather amazing that Sasuke and Sakura dealt with him all day long.

Maybe he'll pull an all-nighter so he could get this done a bit further. Letting out a soft sigh of content, Naruto made his way over to his desk as he started to look over at the pose… He wanted to make sure that nothing was out of place… Yes, she would have her arms that way… Making his way back to the statue, he noticed that he could still make it work for him. Getting back to work on the statue, he started to have Hinata's one arm holding onto the cloth that clung to her chest. He would have the other hand hanging down at her side.

Smiling all the more, Naruto never knew that it would already look this good already. To be honest, he never thought that Hinata would already look this good. She was already becoming so beautiful… Letting out a soft sigh, the young man stretched his arms above his head as he turned and looked over at the clock. It was getting a little late though it was morning already. Man, he must have been tired from working on Hinata this far into the night. Maybe some good coffee would work for him then he would get back to work for the festival then work on Hinata once again then bed. At least with the work that he had done on Hinata, she would be done by the festival.

Smiling to himself, the young man started to make his way upstairs and to his kitchen to make some coffee. Yeah, some nice strong coffee was calling his name and he would make sure that he got some of that wonderful morning goodness.


	4. Perfection is Done

Yawning against the back of his hand, Naruto blinked his tired eyes as he walked down the streets. To be honest, he had wanted to keep working on the statue some more but sadly, Sasuke and Sakura didn't think that it was healthy for him to stay inside so now, all he had to do was walk around… Even his cup of coffee was something that couldn't help him. Breathing deeply, the young man looked up at the sky, wondering what he could do to help get his mind off of this whole thing. There was just so much that he had to do that he had no idea on what he could or shouldn't do this time.

It just seemed like there was something off about something. In fact, it almost felt like some weird feeling had washed over him. He couldn't really be sure though to be honest he just didn't know what it was that was causing this, sure he's noticed something off about the whole thing but, he had no idea what it could have been but it had only been getting stronger as the days went on throughout the week.

Inhaling deeply, the young man looked up at the sky, wondering what it was but had a feeling that he would never know what it could have been. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking this, after all, a feeling is nothing more than just that. A feeling, nothing more and nothing less.'_ Letting out another deep breath, the young man walked down the street, taking a few sips of his coffee as he went back into deep thought. To be honest, he was almost done his statue. The only thing left to do was Hinata's legs, soon… soon she would be done and for that he would be very thankful.

It was rather nice to see that the statue was almost done, and for that it did make him very happy. Running a hand through his hair, the young man looked on ahead as he frowned a little. He saw that there was a little shrine down the street. Tilting his head, he made his way over toward the shrine and stared at it for a moment wondering what it was… Shaking his head, the young man made his way over toward the shrine wondering what it was that was this shrine was dedicated to. There was bound to be some kind of god or goddess it was though at the moment he was just curious as to what it was, what it could be… that would allow this shrine to be here.

Once he made his way to the shrine, the young man frowned. It wasn't much of a shrine, he had no idea who placed it here but knew that it was here for a reason. Shrugging, he set his coffee cup down and clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes. "I wish for Hinata to be a real woman, someone that perfect, needs someone just as perfect…" He whispered softly, he never wanted to have Hinata as anyone but someone that was literally made for him. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked down at the shrine, adding "I want Hinata to be a real woman, made out of love and perfection… I don't want to love a statue but a real woman… please…"

What Naruto hadn't expected, was to feel something ram into him… He let out a sharp gasp as he flew across the street and slammed into the stone wall then falling onto the sidewalk. Groaning, the young man tried to push himself up, only to fall back down. How was it that he could feel that much pain through his entire body and yet not be able to get back up?! It didn't make sense to him, though right now he just wanted to get back onto his feet and get away from whoever crazy psycho that had hit him in the first place.

_"Sometimes, you have to be careful with what you wish for… For any wish such as this, has a price…_ _are you willing to pay that price?"_ said a new voice, causing Naruto to frown as he looked up, his vision was blurred from pain though he had a feeling that there was something odd about the person that was standing in front of him. This person who was wearing a dark cloak stared down at him. The voice belonged to a woman, causing him to frown a little bit… Price? What kind of price was this person talking about in the first place? Trying to push himself up, only to feel himself be slammed back down as he felt another shooting pain through his body. _"Answer me… do you really want that wish and are you willing to pay that price?"_ asked the voice.

"I… I am… willing to pay any price…" said the young man, feeling the pain still shooting through his pain as he tried to keep himself on the ground. Smirking a little bit, the young man added "no worries… I would gladly pay any price for love." He chuckled a little, only to groan again from the pain… Why did it have to hurt so much in the first place? It just seemed like there was so much that was happening around him all at the same time. This weird feeling, the weird power or energy or whatever that slammed through his entire body and now this weird cloaked figure that was standing above him?

The woman that stood over him in her cloak just made some kind of clicking sound with her tongue. It almost seemed like she sad at his responds or at least a little disappointed in what it was that he was doing. There was no way of knowing what it was that was going through her mind at this moment… _"Then you shall have your wish… you just have to do one thing and it shall be granted. What it is, well… your body shall do it when the time is right."_ Before he knew what was going on, his world went dark.

* * *

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed… At least, he was sure it was a hospital bed, his room didn't have a bed such as this and the walls sure as hell wasn't white. Tightly shutting his eyes for a brief moment, the young man's eyes fluttered as he tried to get his body to stop vibrating from the pain. Breathing deeply, he turned his head and sitting there was Sasuke and Sakura, they were just staring at him with concern on their faces. How was it that as soon as he had groaned that they hadn't said a thing? It just didn't make sense to him but at the moment he didn't care.

"Sasuke what… happened?" asked Naruto before he started to rub his forehead. Sasuke just stared at him for a brief moment before rubbing his face and took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for everything that had happened. Hell, he wanted to know how they even found him in the first place! Groaning he started to rub his forehead, he had such a terrible headache right now and it almost felt like his mind was splitting from the pain, yet at the moment he was thankful that they haven't said anything, maybe they knew that he had a splitting headache… Inhaling sharply, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, the pain was worst there, well, in his stomach and his chest…

"That's something we'd like to ask you Naruto. We got a call from someone who reported to finding you on the ground out cold and covered in a terrible bruise." Said Sakura with a frown. She was wearing her doctor coat, thank god she was a doctor.

Frowning, the young man looked back up at the ceiling as he calmly said "to be honest, I was praying at a small shrine that I was nearby then something slammed into me… After that, heard someone talking to me and that was it, I passed out." Turning to his two friends, he saw that they stared at him as if they didn't buy anything that he was saying. There had to be something that he said that didn't seem to fit anything that he had said. For that, it had him a little confused and a little troubled and it wanted him to want to slap them for even thinking that he was faking his story right now.

Sakura made her way over to Naruto's bedside as she said "I don't know what to tell you Naruto, but you see… there wasn't a shrine near there at all. There was no sighting of a shrine at all, I don't know what it was that you were near but there was no way that it was a shrine." He couldn't help but stare at them with wide eyes, there was no way that he could deal with this right now, this was the last thing that he needed and wanted. But there was also, no freaking way that heh ad lied about seeing a shrine. After all, why else would he have stopped to pray in the first place?!

Groaning, he pushed himself to sit up as he said "I don't know what it is that you're thinking, but I know what I saw. It was a damn shrine that I saw, and there is no way that you can tell me otherwise! I stopped at a shrine, prayed at it and made a wish! Why else would I have just suddenly stopped in the middle of the street?!" He had mostly shouted the last part, only to wince and grab at his chest, it was still sore from the pain that was coursing through his entire body, though he wasn't sure just how long that this pain was going to last him, but at the moment, he just hoped and prayed that the pain wouldn't last or remain when the festival showed up right now.

Looking up at his friends, he sighed softly, at this rate he would never be able to do anything. "Just worry about yourself Naruto… The preparations for the festival was done so all you gotta do for it now is to show up." At least that was something, that would give him some much needed time for the statue that he wanted to finish though… he was worried about how attached that he was becoming to the statue already. There was just no way that he would be able to accept it that someone as perfect as Hinata, would never be real.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto asked "when can I go home?" Right now, he just wanted to head on home and think that maybe just being at home would make him feel so much better. Yeah, just laying down on his couch would even better a lot better than being stuck here…

"You can go home soon. They're just trying to get some pain killers ready for you because the bruises that we found on you were rather odd… I'm amazed that you woke up when you did." Sakura said with a soft sigh. To be honest, he had a feeling that he would be getting some pain killers but hey, he wasn't going to complain about it for right now, that was something that he was really going to need. Taking a soft breath, he pushed himself to roll over onto his side, sure the pain was incredible but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto whispered "I can live with that… I just have to hope that I can deal with the pain at the festival." Laughing gently, only to wince as he said "okay, no more laughing." He didn't think that he could handle laughing but hey, it was a try but it was something that he wouldn't be able to handle even moving around if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting some pain killers there was no way that he would even be able to handle it in the first place. Right now though, he would just have to see how strong those pain killers are and just try to finish Hinata…

* * *

Once he got home, Naruto had taken some of the meds that he had been given. To be honest, he felt great right now, though it still bothered him that he had been knocked out like that. More so, who the hell was that cloaked woman that had spoken to him in the first place? She said something about a wish, something that a wish like his, had a price. Whatever that is, he had no idea, though he knew that he would pay any price that he could if it meant that Hinata could be a real woman.

Looking up at her face, Naruto couldn't help but smile gently. Her face was perfect. Big round eyes, looking so soft and caring. It was a look that he didn't think that he could have been possible for him to have created but to be honest, he was happy that he could get something like that. Letting out a soft sigh of contentment, the young man started to get to work on her legs. The last part of the statue that he had yet to complete. This would be the moment of truth in a sense, to make sure that Hinata was the epitome of perfection…

Grabbing the chisel the young man started to work on his work of art. Hinata would look like she was standing, as if she was waiting for someone that was close to her heart. To be honest, that idea had struck him though he had no idea why that was… Who could she be waiting for, he had no idea but it just seemed like it was something that would work for the statue at the time, now it just seemed like it was something more… Something more that was happening and now, he just couldn't really explain it, it was like some odd emotion that was swirling in his heart.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man moved a bit from his position on the floor as he went to work on the side of her legs, just wanting to make sure that the angel was right. Inhaling softly, he grabbed a cloth and started to wipe some of the dust off of her… off of her legs. Blushing softly, the young man couldn't believe that he was already thinking like that. Damn Jiraiya… Shaking his head, the young man made his way over to the back of where the curve of her knee is and it made him feel a little hot under the collar so to speak. How could she be doing this to him when he hasn't even finished this yet!

Breathing deeply, Naruto went back to work… Her legs were perfect but it was the position that he wasn't sure if it would work. Frowning, he pushed himself back up onto his feet and looked at Hinata. Her posture was perfect… She was beautiful… Her shoulders weren't slumped but were not overly raised. Her breasts of course were not too big, but also not too small… Thinking about it made him blush at her. Gulping, he moved his gaze further down to her nicely toned stomach seeing that she was perfect so far and for that he was very thankful.

Soon, he turned to her legs, her one leg was bent inward to her other knee, in a way it almost made it look like she was about to walk toward someone but was too afraid to move. It was rather amazing to be honest, something like this… he could never sell it. It was something that he never wanted to do with this statue… Closing his eyes, he whispered "dear god Hinata I wish you were a real woman."

As soon as he had said that, he felt a warmth flow through his body, it was something that he's never felt before but he had no idea what it was that had caused that kind of feeling through him, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't unpleasant, it was something that was very welcome to him. Closing his eyes, he whispered "if only this feeling would last forever…" He chuckled a little more as he looked at Hinata and stared at her with soft blue eyes.

Making his way over to her, he gently cupping her face in his palm as he tried to keep himself from crying…. "Why does this have to happen? The only woman I could ever want is you and yet… you are nothing more than a statue. I'm so sorry, but I wish I could love you so very much but damn it… You're stone." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, body shaking… trembling from the deep emotional pain that was coursing through his very being. Why was it something that had to happen like this in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him, now… he knew that the love he had in his heart would never be returned.

Turning away from the statue, he felt something within him… the warmth that was there, was gone and replaced with a hint of loneliness… It was something that was very powerful and consuming. How was it that he had no way of being able to understand but, he had a feeling that it was the feeling of never having a love returned, even if that love was for a statue that could never say three simple yet powerful words…

Anyone could say them to be honest, but sadly, a statue like Hinata, could never say those words, and those words would forever have a very empty meaning in his heart and soul. For those loving words, would never have a meaning to him and for that, it brought a feeling that he never knew that he could ever feel…

Turning back to the statue, the young man wondered what he could do… Hinata just stood there, unmoving, white as the stone that he had used to create her. It seemed, that he would have to do something that he never wanted her to say, because he knew that those words would never be returned to him… but…. He couldn't stop himself from saying it… "I love you…" With that, the lights had been shut off.


	5. Perfection Come Alive!

It was the day of the festival. Naruto didn't like it but he knew that he had to get his ass out there to help out with the festivities. Yet, to be honest he didn't want to go outside at all right now. The only thing that mattered to him was to be with Hinata, someone who may only be a statue, but she was someone that held a special place in his heart. Turning his gaze onto the statue, he couldn't help but feel a great deal of warmth wash through his body… It was powerful, almost magical to him though he wasn't sure if it really meant anything to him right now… or ever.

Breathing softly, he made his way over to the statue and smiled gently at her. "Hinata, I hope you won't miss me… Though, to be honest, I don't think you will miss me, for you are only a statue right now. But… damn it, I just wish you were a real woman." He lowered his head, not able to look at her, because it just made him remember, that she was not a human woman, and that she was only made of stone and nothing more. The pain in his heart just made him think about it all the more… the pain of never having a true love such as her, it made him scared and worried of being all alone in the world.

Letting out a soft yet sad sigh, the young man looked back up at the statue of his dream woman only to sigh once more. Standing on his toes, he reached up and brushed his lips against hers in a soft yet quick kiss. Blushing to himself, he couldn't believe that he had just done that, it was like he acted on some kind of impulse and now… dear god he was losing his mind!

Shaking his head, the young man started to walk away from the statue, he had to get to work at the shrine before he did anything else stupid… Reaching up he touched his lips, wondering why they felt… warm… To be honest, he had thought that his lips would feel cold from kissing a statue instead of warm flesh. It was rather odd, though he had a feeling that it was something more to it than what meets the eye, for now though, he would just have to move along and accept that what happened was nothing more than just kissing a cold lifeless statue.

Walking up the stairs from his studio, the young man knew that he had to get out of here right now. Breathing deeply, the young man took one last look at Hinata and gave her a soft smile as he said "I do love you Hinata, you are the only thing that I have ever created, that I have become very proud of right now." He chuckled softly before turning away and started to walk back up the stairs… To be honest, he didn't think it would have mattered if he had spoken to her or not, but it just felt right to be saying something to her. It had become second nature to him, to talk to Hinata like she was a living person but… was it normal for him to even be speaking to her like that at all? He had no idea, but he knew that there was something that he would have to do…

As he made his way to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat, the young man was rather curious as to what he could do, there had to be something, anything that he could do but no matter what, he just couldn't think of anything other than Hinata, she was the only thing that had his thoughts, and right now it was causing him to be rather curious as to why that was.

It was as if Hinata had this hold over him… and yet she just wasn't alive no matter how much he wished for it. Closing his eyes, the young man just wasn't sure what it was that he would be able to do, it almost seemed like that everything that happened… from when he first was given the idea to 'create the perfect woman' to when he had the slab of stone and up to the point of carving her out of that stone. Letting out a soft smile, the young man didn't think that his life could get any odder for him though to be honest, he just hoped that nothing more would cause him any other problem.

Once in the kitchen, the young man started to make himself something to snack on, at least something that he could enjoy before he would end up going out to the festival with nothing to eat. That of course would be horrible for him though at the same time it would get his mind off of Hinata… how curvy she was, her long beautiful hair… soft and gentle looking eyes. No matter what he just couldn't believe how perfect she was- damn it! He's thinking about her again already, he had to get himself to do something to help him get his mind off of her.

Shaking his head, he grabbed himself some apples, not the best snack but at least it was something for him to enjoy and to fill him up enough to get him through the night. After all, this was going to be a night that he would need all the energy he could get his hands on because he was only allowing his thoughts to be filled with Hinata, and not the festival. This, this was something that he was going to do and something that he was going to need right now. Letting out a soft sigh, he bit into the first apple and thought about what kind of events were going to happen tonight, so any things went through his mind, and of course of all the couples that were going to be made by the end of the night.

_'Just let me get through the night with my sanity intact… please…'_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

Naruto walked around the shrine, wondering what it was that he could do. Everything was coming along smoothly. Though, to be honest, he didn't know what it was that he could do at the moment since everything seemed to be going pretty well. The shrine was earning a lot of money for some bills and whatnot though, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he could do right now. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of the shrine earning its keep, and for that he was thankful, though he couldn't help but wonder why he had this sense of dread right now…

It just felt like something bad was coming his way, but he had no idea what it was that was causing this feeling to surge through him. That warmth that he had felt before was gone, and it was replaced by some sort of chill. To be honest, he missed the warmth that filled him days ago and now, it was gone. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man made his way over to the fortunes, thinking that it may bring him some kind of peace of mind for himself…

After all, fortunes were supposed to make you feel better, and that would be something that he wanted right now and it made him feel better… Once he made his way to the shrine, Naruto pulled a little fortune from the wall and looked it over. It was… rather odd. It showed luck in love, but it mentioned something about a personal trial. Shrugging, he shoved the fortune in his pocket, he'll deal with it later on.

Right now, he just wanted this day to be over and done with. To be honest, he had started to hate the festival, he wasn't sure why that was but it just started to bother him a little. Maybe even irk him after a little while. Letting out a soft yet sad sigh, he leaned against a tree that was nearby as he watched all of the happy couples walk by. They all just looked so damn happy and it was starting to make him a little sick to his stomach. How could anyone be so happy with someone that was never perfect in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him in the least and yet, they still loved the one that they were with right now.

Shaking his head, the young man leaned back a little more as he tried to think on what it was that he would be able to do. Taking another gaze around the area, the young man also noticed a few of the guys walking over to some of the girls, even men! Giving them some flowers, blushing, talking to them as they had a soft smile on their faces. Though, to be honest the young man was a little… envious perhaps. He wasn't sure, though it could be anything at this point…

_'Maybe I'm hungry…'_ thought Naruto with a soft sigh. The young man just wanted all of this to be over and done with already. Looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but think on the weird feeling that was bubbling up within him. To be honest, he had felt that it was nothing more but something that was flowing through him and it was nothing more but a weird cold feeling that washed through him. Shivering a little, Naruto started to make his way over to the concession stand as he ordered himself some coffee. A nice, large, double, double that would fit him perfectly right now. Something to warm him up then of course, something to give him a nice little caffeine buzz that would help to keep him awake… He just hoped that it would be enough to warm him up right now…

There was something that bothered him about the whole thing, how was it that he was freezing, but everyone else was warm or didn't even show a sign off shivering? It just didn't make sense to him at the moment though maybe it was just him right now. "Hey Naruto." Said Sasuke as he and Sakura walked over to the blonde shivering man. The blonde looked up at his friends, shivering as he did so, at least he wasn't cold enough for his teeth to be chattering right now.

"You alright Naruto? You look like your freezing to death…" said Sakura with concern on her face. He just nodded, holding onto his coffee when it was finished and quickly took a sip to help him warm up right now. He felt a little warm, though to be honest, the young man didn't feel any better… Closing his eyes, the young man tried another sip as he tried to get himself _warm _damn it but so far nothing was working for him at all, at least not at the moment. "Maybe you should go inside, and have a nice hot bath, or even a shower. It may help you warm up right now…"

"That… that may… help…" Naruto said, his body was starting to shiver all the more, he just wasn't sure what it was that was happening. He gave him a soft smile which was a first for him before making his way back into his home… The young man sipped at his coffee, hoping that would be enough to warm him up, hell it felt like he had gone to have a shower in the ice cold rain and went back inside and still in his wet clothes without changing at all! How the hell was that even possible in the first place?! Nothing worked, nor did it make sense though… maybe he was just coming down with something right now…

Shaking his head, Naruto made his way inside as he hoped that nothing would bother him anymore, because right now he just wanted to be able to relax and pretend that he wasn't sick in the least. But first, a nice hot shower was calling his name.

* * *

Yawning, Naruto stepped out of the shower, feeling much warmer though he still had that weird chill that was flowing through his body. Not as bad which, he wasn't going to complain about. At last it was bearable now so that was something that he could enjoy. Throwing on a t-shirt and some sleeping shorts, the young man knew that this would last him for a little while, so that was something that would help him a great deal for the most part.

Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch in his studio, the young man was rather curious as to what it was that had been going on. It just seemed that everything that has been happening had started when he started his construction of Hinata… Shaking his head once more, Naruto didn't think that he could blame it on that, after all how could Hinata do anything else other than to be beautiful and perfect in the first place?

Closing his eyes, the young man grabbed the nearest blanket that was near him, hoping that would help to warm him up. How was this all happening in the first place? It just seemed very odd that this was all horrible and damn it all to hell that this was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Opening his eyes he turned his head upward to the ceiling as he wondered what it was that was going to happen… The only thing that he knew, was that he would live his life on being alone because he had given up on any kind of romance because there was no such thing as a perfect woman.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to get himself to calm down, the young blonde haired man just wanted to get himself to relax right now. Tilting his head in deep thought, the young man tried to get himself to get his thoughts onto something else, but no matter what, his mind would only turn back to Hinata, and how perfect her body was for him, how perfect her beauty was… It just didn't seem to make sense to him, but at the same time he couldn't help but chuckle.

Yawning against the back of his hand, the young man mostly just wanted to go back to sleep, though he just wasn't sure what more he could do. The only thing that he could do was to go to Hinata once again and see how she was doing, to make sure that she was still in one peace. _'Yeah, that's something I want to do…'_

With that in mind, the young man pushed himself up and made his way over to Hinata, he just had to go through to his studio as he wondered if he should drape a blanket over her, hoping that she would be warm… "Why do I treat her like a living person when she… when she's only stone…?" he said to himself before letting out a soft yet sad sigh.

Rubbing the back of his head, the young man opened the door to the area that Hinata resided, though what he felt was… rather odd. The room was warm, it made him think of the warmth that he had felt before that weird cold feeling had started to consume him. Frowning, he closed the door behind him, though it made him wonder what it was that was causing this, though for now he wouldn't bother with him trying to figure it out though maybe he should move Hinata to another area of the house.

Yawning, he walked over to Hinata and smiled gently as he placed his hand over her hand that resided at her side. Frowning a bit, he wondered why it felt so warm… That made no sense to him, frowning he pulled his hand back as he felt the warmth on the stone, it felt as if the heat was flowing through her stone body like blood. Gulping, he moved back from Hinata, watching as the stone almost felt like it was quivering though he had no idea what it was that was happening but all he knew was that it was freaking him out!

Soon, pieces of Hinata's stone body started to melt off of her like it was nothing but ice from her body… It almost seemed like the stone was nothing more than the ice that coated her body and was now starting to melt free from the intense heat that was within the room. Just what the hell was happening?! Gulping, he saw that the stone had melted from Hinata's hands, her skin… it was still pale but it… it was flesh! Real, living flesh that was starting to _move!_

The stone started to melt from her legs and her dress, it still bothered him a great deal that this was happening, he almost wanted to pass out but he couldn't help but watch as Hinata came out of the stone that coated her body. Gulping, he saw that the stone was starting to just slip off of her in globs now, almost like slush…

Soon, the stone started to melt off of her face, first around her eyes then her face itself. Just what was going on?! Naruto could only do nothing more than watch as more and more of the stone just melted right off of her and now… here it was, standing before him was a human Hinata… Her hair was long and blue, her eyes a pale lavender… Just what was going on?! Eyes widening, he could only stare as he watched Hinata step off of the stone slab that he had carved her to stand on. Hinata just stared at him with a smile as she said "hello Naruto-kun, it's nice to meet you at last!"

After that, Naruto fainted.


	6. Perfection Cooking

Groaning, Naruto felt something soft under his head… to be honest, he had no idea what it was though, he had a feeling that it was a pillow. Maybe Sasuke or Sakura found him passed out on the floor or something. Why else would his body be on something hard but not his head? It was the only thing that came to mind, though he wondered what could have caused him to faint. After all, there was no way that he could have fainted unless it was from all the stress that he had placed upon himself the last few days.

Rubbing his face, he mumbled "it must have been a dream… After all, a statue can't come to life." He chuckled to himself while he tried to think on what else could have caused him to faint other than the whole 'stress' thing but so far, nothing came to mind… Soon, he started to lift himself up, his hand moving to his head to help push his head from his pillow, only to hear a soft gasp from above him… That was when his eyes snapped open in shock, his gaze going to where his hand is… and he saw that it was on soft creamy skin…

Gulping, he slowly lifted his eyes upward and was staring in shock at the slightly pink face of Hinata, who really was alive!

Yelping in shock, he backed away from Hinata, his mind thinking a million things all at once. What would she do to him now that she was alive? There was no way that he was going to do this, he wasn't going to switch places with her. There has to be some kind of curse that he didn't understand, sure he said that he'd pay any price but if the price was to turn him into stone to keep her alive screw it! It wasn't worth losing his life over it!

Hinata just stared at him, her lavender coloured eyes shined with concern and worry. Why would she look at him like that anyway? It didn't make sense to him though he knew that he would have to do something about this but at the same time he was too scared to do much of anything. It just seemed that Hinata may be trying to lure him into a false sense of security hoping to grab him so she could turn him into stone. There was no way in hell was he going to allow that to happen.

Naruto gulped as he pressed himself against the wall, just wanting to hide. He wanted to try to hide himself into the wall though it seemed that it wouldn't swallow him up. Damn it all, of all things that was happening to him it couldn't involve a wall swallowing him up to take him to another location? Damn it, damn it, damn it! He wanted to run, wanted to hide though it seemed that no matter what ran through his mind, he was scared and just wanted to get away from all of this!

"Are you okay Naruto? You seem scared about something…" Hinata said with a frown on her face. Concern laced her words, to be honest Naruto hadn't expected that from her. Peeking up over at her, he couldn't help but stare at the blue haired woman. Her eyes shined with concern, there wasn't a hint of evil within their depths… Hell, Naruto never knew that eyes such as hers could be this beautiful, they almost reminded him of perfect pearls. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man couldn't help but stare at her, how was it that just mere moments ago, he was scared, no, terrified of Hinata and yet now… he seemed a little more at ease with her right now? It just didn't make sense to him…

Soon, Naruto noticed that Hinata reached out to him, causing him to tightly shut his eyes and flinch at the gesture. He was still frightened at the idea of her trying to take his own life away, though… what could he do? There was nothing that he could do, he was trapped… trapped like a mouse in a maze trying to find its cheese. How was this going to end/ He had no idea, but what he did know, was that he was still freaking out horribly, and he wanted this all to stop right here and now!

Soon, he felt a cool hand pressing gently against his cheek, his eyes tightening a little more as if he felt like something horrible was about to happen. In fact, Naruto waited, and waited for something bad to happen. For what felt like hours, or even an eternity, he felt nothing, just a gentle hand pressing against his cheek.

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes, thinking that the last thing he was going to see, was the beautiful statue giving him a dark smile as she prepared to take his life away from him. Yet, what he hadn't expected, was to see… was that she gave him a concern stare, worry mixed in the pale depths of her gaze. Why was she concerned for him in the first place? Wouldn't she want to control him in some way or something along those lines? Hell, to even take away his life so she could live the rest of her human life…

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face. He didn't answer her, in fact he just stared at her. What was he to expect? Why would she stare at him like that? Unless, Hinata really did care about him, and that she had no motive whatsoever. This was rather odd for sure, though he just couldn't help but worry for his safety when something like this would happen though then again, he figured anyone would be like this if they saw a statue come to life and was reaching out to them. It would make anyone freak out right if it did happen.

Gulping a little, Naruto nodded a little as he said "I… I'm alright. I just wasn't expecting you to come to life." He still had a hint of fear in his words though he was able to keep that hidden a little bit. Yet, the look on her face told him what was going through her mind. She didn't believe that he was alright, that he had been afraid of her for a moment and that it had hurt her deeply. To be honest, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but… his fear had clouded his judgement. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He added with a frown.

Hinata's smile beamed instantly, how was it that she could smile so quickly, it was as if she hadn't had a care in the world. She gently grabbed his hand and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet in the process. Giggling softly, the young woman stared at Naruto with big innocent eyes. To be honest, it was almost like looking into the eyes of a child, though he knew that she wasn't one. After all, she was an adult, even though she was a statue turned human, she was human, and an adult yet she also had maturity…

Once he had been forced to sit down on his chair, Hinata made her way over to the fridge and started to get some food ready... To be honest, he didn't think that she would be able to cook since she had only come to life. He was gonna have to be prepared for when she would cook, such as if she would start a fire in his home. At least he had a fire extinguisher for the most part… Just in case after all…

Hinata hummed a soft tune, a… a soft tune that sounded so familiar to him in some way. To be honest, he had no idea where he had heard it from, yet it was comforting to be honest. Inhaling softly, the young man sat at his dining room table as he watched Hinata crack the eggs and started to cook them into a frying pan. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man asked "what happened after I passed out?"

"I started to clean up a bit. I didn't think you'd want anything on the floor so… I cleaned! After that, I couldn't find anything to help make you comfortable and… laid your head on my lap. I'm sorry…" Hinata said without facing him. To be honest, he had no idea how to feel about that. He wanted to say so much yet he kept to himself about that. After all, he didn't have much to say to her, Hinata was after all a beautiful woman, and he had no experience with women aside from Sakura but that was different, she wasn't much of a woman to him. More of an annoyance…

Though, what he could say was that he did greatly appreciate that she cleaned up… Yet, it had amazed him that she could find his broom, mop, dustpan and bucket yet she couldn't find his pillows… Odd, but he wasn't going to complain... At least not at the moment. At least his place is clean from when she came to life… that was another thing to be thankful of.

Now though, he had such a nice view of her figure… and to be honest, he was liking what he saw. Hinata still wore that dress that he carved her in… It clung to her body perfectly, showing off every curve of her body just how he had pictured it within his mind. It almost seemed too good to be true that she would look so perfect to him! Oh how much did he love this kind of magic, he never wanted this all to end ever! If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up from all of this.

Sniffing the air, he smelled the food, it smelled wonderful… he couldn't help but love this even more. How was it that she had just been brought to life, that she already knew how to cook in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him but hey, who was he to complain about the good things in life? "Hinata… what do you plan to do now that you are alive?" asked Naruto.

"To stay and make you happy!" came the blue haired woman's answer. That had surprised him, he had thought that she would want her own perfect life but… maybe she had been brought to life to make him happy, to be everything that he wanted in a woman. Someone who looked perfect, who was perfect in every way of her appearance… It was a dream after all… Now he really didn't want to wake up from this dream ever again.

Laying his elbow on the table and his chin now resting on his palm, Naruto couldn't help but stare dreamily at Hinata's body… Her hair swayed from side to side as she hummed that tune once again. There was just something that she couldn't help but stare in wonder… Everything was perfect already… he woke up from being on a lap pillow, her being concerned for his fear, wanting to cook for him and then of course she even cleaned up the mess that had been left from when she was coming to life. Oh yeah, this was heaven… Wait… maybe he died and went to heaven instead of just passing out? Nothing made sense to him anymore!

Shaking his head, the young man pinched his arm quickly and felt slight pain. Nope, he wasn't dead, nor was he dreaming. Oh yeah, this was real alright and that just made that an even bigger bonus for sure! Chuckling softly, the young man looked back up and saw that Hinata was now making her way over to the table and handed him his breakfast… It looked and smelled wonderful for sure… "This looks great Hinata…" He said with awe.

"I hope you like it!" she said with a smile.

He took a bite… and swore that he had gone to heaven at that moment. Oh god, how was it that she could deal with this…? It was like his taste buds went on to heaven for him instead of his entire being. Oh yeah… life sure was sweet.

"I love how I made your body Hinata…" Naruto said aloud, his smile was big and his eyes sparkling with delight. He may as well enjoy the view… after all, he had a good view of her breasts. They were just so perfect for him and that just made things so much better. Though, before he knew it, he saw Hinata covering her breasts, causing him to look up and frown when he saw her face a bit pink as her eyes stared at him with a wide gaze. "What's the matter?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"I… um… I just…" Her face went redder from his gaze upon her. Blinking his eyes, he waited for Hinata to say something. Though it seemed that her words didn't want to work. Must be something wrong that would cause her to act like this. "I don't want… you staring at my chest…" She whispered softly, the young woman held her arms tighter around her chest, making him sigh a little. He would have to get her some new clothes since she couldn't wear that dress all the time… No matter how good the view is of her walking around in nothing while her clothes were washed and dried.

"Alright, alright…" Naruto said before leaning back against his chair staring at her face. To be honest, the young man was rather surprised that she would be this shy in the first place. When he was creating her, he wasn't expecting her to be this shy. Yawning, he started to go back to eating his breakfast, as well as Hinata eating her own. It just amazed him that she would be able to cook so well, it was as if she had always been alive, as if she had been born like any other human instead of being a statue that had come to life just yesterday…

Pushing himself up, he went to put his dish in the dishwasher, just happy that he could enjoy himself with someone else that was around his home. Sure, it was nice to have Sasuke and Sakura show up here and there but like him, they had their own lives that they had to tend to. So, he never expected them to stay long or to come all the time. Breathing softly, they young man closed the dishwasher and turned to Hinata, seeing her smile up at him a little bit.

It seemed that she had forgotten her shyness for the time being, which was good for the time being. Though, it was rather puzzling as to why he couldn't talk like that in front of her or her face would go red from a blush. Shaking his head, he went and sat down next to Hinata as he asked "so, would you like to go shopping for some new clothes? I don't think you'd want to stay in that outfit all the time."

Hinata just smiled and nodded to him. "That sounds like fun." She said with a bright smile on her face. How was it that her smile could brighten this entire room…? That would have been something to know but at least he didn't have anything to worry about now. All he would have to do was to grab his wallet and just spend some time with Hinata. But man, when the people that know him see him with a beautiful woman man… they would be surprised.

After all, he had vowed never to fall for a woman and yet, here he was…. With a beautiful woman that was literally made for him. Chuckling softly, the young man looked at Hinata as he said "let me just change and grab my wallet then we'll head out." Hinata just smiled and nodded. It seemed that she already had some kind of understanding to what he had said, which was rather odd. Just how was it that she already knew how all of this stuff worked in the first place?

Shaking his head slightly, the young man made his way over toward his bedroom and went to find something that he could wear. At least the shrine was meant to be closed today so he would have some time to clean up from the festival. That gave him some time to himself so for that he was thankful but knew, that this was only going to get worse from here on out… That would be something for the day for sure…

He had to get Hinata some new clothes and other items that she would need if she were to live here. Then of course he had to clean up the shrine from the festival last night and that could take all day if not much longer than that. He wished that Sasuke and Sakura would be able to help him clean up but sadly, they had to work the next few days, they had tried to get some time off for the cleanup but nothing came to mind.

Shaking his head, the young man made his way to his dresser drawer and pulled out an orange t-shirt and some black jeans. He knew that it would be a long day though knew that he would be spending maybe the next few days cleaning up the shrine at this rate. Yawning softly, the young man grabbed some socks and pulled them on before he made his way to his nightstand and swiped his wallet from the table and made his way back downstairs to greet Hinata.

Oh, he would have to find her something to wear for her feet. Maybe Sakura left a pair of her sandals that he could let Hinata borrow for the day, just so he could buy her some new ones. Yawning, he made his way over to his closet once again and grabbed a pair of sandals that he had a good feeling would fit Hinata's feet. Shrugging, he made his way over toward the front door as he called out "Hinata, you ready? I grabbed some sandals for you. I think they'll fit you until I can get you some new ones."

"Okay." Hinata said with a smile on her face before walking toward Naruto and accepted the sandals that he held out for her. The young man just stared at her for a moment, watching her as she started to put on the sandals and shifted her feet a little. It seemed that they did fit her well, and for that Naruto was thankful, though he just hoped that the shopping trip was well worth it today…


	7. Perfection Shopping and a Change

**heads up, the chapter will be short, I had terrible writers block and had no idea what should happen in the chapter, though what do YOU think should happen next?**

* * *

Naruto yawned softly as he went through the isles with Hinata. It was rather tough for him to find something for them to find something that would fit Hinata with her figure. It wasn't that she had an overly curved body, no, it was just hard to find something _nice _in her size. Hinata though was having a blast, she was going through all the isles that had clothes and other things that she would need. Though, it was hard to pick bras for her since she was well developed in that area.

Though while she was trying some clothes on, he looked himself over in the mirror checking to make sure he had nothing in his teeth since he had forgotten to brush his teeth before they left. What he saw though, surprised him a great deal. His canines were… longer. It seemed like he had grown fangs… How was that possible? His family never had a history about fangs and not to mention, he never _wanted_ fangs because they made him imperfect! How was this even possible in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him at all!

Shaking his head, the young man thought that maybe they've always been there, and that he had just never noticed it before. It couldn't be anything important right now. After all, he could always have a dentist fix that problem for him. Yawning against the back of his hand, the young man turned his head when he saw Hinata walking out of the changing room with one of the many, many outfits on her. It hugged her curves perfectly, and that made Naruto smirk a little. Oh how he enjoyed seeing those outfits on her right now.

Oh yes, he loved his life very much. Not only did his statue come to life but he literally had the perfect woman right in front of him. Hinata was perfect in every way, though it had bothered a little with how… shy and bashful she was with how he would speak sometimes. Was it some kind of defect that had her acting like that? Or was it something else? He couldn't really be sure though that would be something he'd fix later on down the road.

Hinata walked out of the change room, showing the dress that she had tried on to Naruto. It wasn't revealing, yet at the same time it did show off some of the curves that she had. Oh yes, he was very lucky right now. He had no idea what would await him down the road, though what he did know was that this was going to be very interesting. Yet, he still knew that there would be some rough edges for the both of them. Such as where did she come from.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man said "it looks really nice Hinata. Anything else that you'd like to show me?" He asked the last part with a tilt of his head, curious as to what else Hinata had chosen for him. Hinata seemed to be happy for when she went back into the change room, she had shown him other outfits that she had picked out. It was rather hard to be impressed with some of her other choices since most of them… scratch that, all of them, didn't really reveal her perfect body to anyone. It almost seemed like she was ashamed of what her body looked like. That was not cool, and knew that he would have to step in about that at some point. Hinata had to be sexy at least a little bit!

"Hinata, have you thought about wearing something a little more… revealing?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Not really no… I… I don't want to show my body to anyone." Hinata whispered, her face tinted pink. It seemed that she really was shy, and didn't want to act like that much of an adult. This was going to be interesting, though he would have to be careful. After all, he didn't want to scare Hinata off. So far, she seemed very happy to be with him so maybe that would go in his favor. For now, he would settle for making Hinata happy… even if he would have to deal with certain problems.

Frowning, he walked over to her as he said "not even just for my eyes only?" That would make things a little easier. Warm herself into it maybe. That would be interesting, just getting her to open up to the idea of wearing revealing clothes. That made things at least a little bit interesting to him. He couldn't help but grin at the idea… oh yes, that made things so much more interesting. Soon, he saw that Hinata was staring at him in concern. "Something the matter?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Have you always had fangs Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.

Naruto closed his mouth, so he wasn't imagining things. He couldn't have fangs but then again, Hinata hasn't known him long enough to have seen his teeth in the first place. It had to be all in his mind, maybe he has had fangs for a while and just never noticed before. That was just how it was supposed to be he figured. Inhaling deeply, the young man walked over to some hangers and started to pick himself something to wear. Though, he wasn't sure what more he could say or do, though what he did know was that this was not normal. Then again, since when was his life ever going to be normal at this point?

Hinata had been a statue after all, one that had been brought to life and now, he was out shopping with her and getting his own clothes. Then of course, he started to get fangs or they have always been there. Things just couldn't get any stranger for him could they? Right?


	8. Important

hey everyone, just a heads up, I won't be able to write stories, you see I was hit by a car yesterday while on my bike and broke my arm, so no stories for eight weeks since I need both arms to type, later.


End file.
